Please Don't Forget About Me
by forresthero
Summary: Namine just woke up to find 7 1/2 years of her life has disappeared from her memory. As the Order all pitch in to help her regain her memory and recover, jealousy and trouble began to brew. LavixOC. Rewrite of Please Don't Forget Me.


**Lhyxea: Hey, there! Long time no see -shot-**

**Namine: -hides gun- While she goes to the hospital for that mysterious gunshot, i'll explain. She's a lazy bitch who procrastinates and wants to say sorry for waiting this long, not even to write a new chapter, but rewrite Please Don't Forget About Me. The updates will be recent because she's a loser who sits on the computer all day. So once she rewrites the story, the old story will be deleted. Hopefully it's better than last time.  
Man and all Characters belongs to Hoshino.**

"Hey! I think she's waking up!" I heard a faint voice. My eyes were slowly opening. My sight, at first, was blurry, but I soon saw clearly. The first thing I processed was an unfamiliar red head sitting on a stool close to me. He had a grin plastered on his face, almost making me not notice how baggy his eyes were. I couldn't say my expression matched his.

"Excuse me but, who are you?" My words seeped with my confusion. The twinkle in his green eye (the other was covered by an eye patch) was lost, along with his grin. He just stared. Ignoring his mood change, I looked at the others who were in the room. There was a short boy with white hair and an odd marking on his eye who looked stunned as well. Next to him stood a chinese girl who looked like she was somewhat distraught.

Finally a face I recognized. My older brother. He looked a lot older than the last time I saw him, and his hair had grown out. His face seemed colder than usual. "Yuu-niisan, when did you get so old?" I asked him, still very confused. I reached up to touch him, to make sure he was real, only to feel pains shoot out throughout my body. I finally looked down at my own body. What I could see above the hospital sheets, I was bandaged up everywhere. My body was covered in white, besides for the bandage on my arms, which now had red stains from attempting to move them. "Wha-what happ-happened to m-me?" I felt the tremble in my voice carry to my bloody arms.

"You don't remember me, Nams?" The redhead looked straight into my eyes. I looked behind me, looking for this 'Nams' person, only to find a white wall. I looked back at him. "Who?"

The chinese girl now ran out of the room, yelling a name I didn't recognize. The red head looked disappointed. I was starting to feel annoyed. "Is anyone going to answer my questions?" I wasn't very patient. My brother now began to talk "Do you recognize anyone besides me? Or where you are?" His voice seemed somewhat worried.

"Of course I don't. I hardly recognizing myself!" I said once more, still hearing the annoyance in my voice. I didn't like not knowing what was going on. The red head now had his head plastered into my covers, hanging in defeat. The shorter boy was patting him on the back, telling him something about the science department would help me regain my memory. Nothing speci-

"Did you say my memory?!" My brain perked up on this. That would explain a lot. My brother looked somewhat angry "Though the idiot Moyashi is never right, he is right about that." He said with spite in his voice.

The one he called Moyashi turned at him with a death glance "What did you say Bakanda?" There was a strange friction between them. The red head picked up his head and yelled at them "Hey, isn't there something a bit more important then some nicknames right now?"

They quickly dropped their glares. I was a bit confused. More than a bit. "You're telling me, I lost my memory!? How much of it?" I demanded to know.

"I would guess around 7 to 8 years from what Linali's told me, but I could be wrong." A tall Chinese man, resembling the girl who was hear before, stood at the doorway. 'What's the last thing you remember Namine?" I felt relieved oddly, by hearing my name again. I shuffled through my brain, to try and reach my last memory.

"That would be..." I started, pausing to make sure "I was reaching Lolliander Town...after that, there's nothing." It felt odd. I knew there was something after that, but it wasn't there.

"That would explain why she didn't recognize me either, since she met Gramps and me there." The red head sighed, looking sullen.

The tall chinese man sat pulled up another stool and sat down. "So then my guess was right." He sighed.

"Hey, I still don't know who anybody is besides my brother." I managed to make out. I felt faint thinking about my amnesia, and was trying to keep my mind off it.

"The idiot rabbit over there is Lavi. You somehow decided to have him as your best friend." He pointed to the red head. "And the stupid looking one is Moyashi."

"The name is Allen, Bakanda! Or are you too stupid to figure that out!" He retorted, giving a glare towards my brother. The chinese man, not even bothering to stop there argument, continued the introductions "My name is Komui, and my cute little sister is Linali."

"I just have one more question. What caused me to lose my memory?" I wondered.

"You're aware of the postion and abilities of your innocence, right?"

"Yeah, It's in an deformity in my heart. It creates wires. The Earl let me know that much."

"A few weeks ago, you went on a mission with Linali, Allen, Lavi, and a few others. Things went for the worse, and Allen ended up having to be sent to reform with his innocence and heal in the Asia Branch. During the time Allen went missing for, Akuma attacked the ship you were all on, and you ended up being carried off unconscious. When the Earl planted the Noah inside of your body when you were young, it was so the Noah could eventually become strong enough to take over your body, due to her lack of strength at that time. The Earl tried to convert you to the Noah, but you ended up breaking his seal and saving a few people, due to your innocence evolving into wings. Unfortunately, the Ark was almost destroyed at that time, since the egg's download was almost complete. You almost sacrificed yourself by allowing General Cross to shoot through your innocence to stall the egg long enough for Allen to finish playing the song. After that, you were unconscious until the Level 4 Akuma broke in, then awoke, and allowed yourself to be shot once again to slow the Akuma down until the Generals took care of him. After that, you were convicted of being a spy for the Earl by Central, and pled guilty, which this is just my guess, too not get anyone else involved. We got to be the ones saving you this time, but not before you obtained all your wounds that are now bandaged up." He smiled, and took a sip out of the bunny coffee cup he held in his right hand.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that I looked like someone had just started to try explaining quantum physics to me. I had hardly gotten any of that.

"Do I need to repeat it?" He asked, with a look on his face saying it couldn't be helped.

"It's okay! Really!" I stopped him quickly, because even if I didn't get, I didn't want to listen to it again.

"Anyway, it's a miracle that more of your memory wasn't lost with that much action happening to one person." He took another sip out of the bunny cup. "Luckily it only should take one memory to activate your memory again."

Lavi, who had been listening quietly, jumped up "Really that's it!?" His eyes begin to shine and looked excited, his grin matching them. Even Allen and Yuu-niisan looked up at this. Komui nodded, giving the sign that I would be fine.

"You hear that, Nams?" Lavi looked eagerly at me.

"Who is this Nams person you keep talking too?" I snapped at him, getting the impression it was me. He laughed and scratched that back of his head "Oh yeah, you don't remember. It's your nickname."

I found myself smiling at this, and the group surrounding me. I was looking forward to regaining my memory.


End file.
